The present invention is directed towards a thermal regulation system for a computing system. More specifically, the invention is directed towards a controlling failure conditions of a sensor or sensors associated with a thermal regulation system in a computing system.
In many typical computer systems, a casing protects the components from environmental damage. Within such a system, an electronic bus is provided and cards containing electronic circuits are coupled thereto. In this manner, the individual electronic cards may be swapped in and out as needed.
During operation of the electronic equipment, one problem that is encountered is heat buildup within the environment. The circuits used in electronic components radiate heat. This heat can be transferred to the immediate environment, but if the immediate environment heats up, far less heat transfer between the circuits and the environment is possible.
When operating in such an elevated temperature, such circuits are more prone to operational failure. In extreme cases, the circuit may fail completely and be rendered permanently inoperable.
Typically, to effectuate heat transfer from the electronic circuits, an airflow is created in the casing that houses the components. This airflow typically allows for greater heat transfer when more air is in contact with the heated circuit components. With this technique, heat is dissipated from the components into the air inside the casing, which is in turn heated. This heated air is then removed from the casing, allowing for cooler air to be drawn into the casing. In this manner an airflow that allows for both an enhanced heat transfer between the circuits and interior environment, as well as maintaining an effective heat transfer between the interior and exterior environments, is accomplished.
Computing systems typically use a thermal regulation system to aid with proper system operation. When the system overheats, the embedded electronic modules are subject to greater failure rates. Thus, a thermal regulation system that allows for the cooling of the electronic circuits and other components operates more efficiently and with a longer life.
As stated before, some computing systems contained within a casing contain a fan and vents to allow for such cooling functions. In some systems, the operational speed of the fan is kept constant. This assumes that the thermal characteristics in the casing of the computer unit remain relatively stable.
Other systems allow for a dynamic range of operational speeds of the thermal regulation system based upon the heat at some point or points within the casing itself. In these alternative systems, an indication of higher heat at a particular point within the casing of the computer unit initiates a higher operational speed of the thermal regulation system. This allows for the thermal regulation system to operate at a necessary and sufficient level.
However, of and when a sensor fails in these alternative units, the results may be problematic. If the thermal regulation system is operating at a particular operational level, the failure of the sensor may xe2x80x9cfreezexe2x80x9d the thermal regulation system at a particular level. If, after the sensor fails, the temperature characteristics within the case rise, the dynamic ability of the thermal regulation system to meet this increased temperature is defeated.
A thermal regulation system for an electronic computing system within a casing is envisioned. The system has a fan. The system also has a sensor placed in the casing that is responsive to an environmental condition. A first circuit is coupled to the sensor and the fan, and is able to regulate the operational speed of the fan. The first circuit operates the fan at an increased operating speed upon an indication of a failure of the sensor.